


Secret romance

by weeb_sauce



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeb_sauce/pseuds/weeb_sauce
Summary: Eren and Petra were in a passionate relationship, only thing is, no-one knew! And one night, the two partake in hot love making...





	Secret romance

**Author's Note:**

> (Re-posted for reasons I can't be bothered to list...)  
> (Practically spoiler free work, you're welcome!)

  

 

 

 

 

_**Secret romance** _

 

It was the evening in the old castle within wall rose, the sun had just begun to retreat to the west horizon for the night, the sky was a bright red, it was a beautiful sunset, indeed. The horses were slurping up their water in their stables, the robins had retreated to their nests for the night, and the shadows had begun to creep across the land, inside the old castle, the team known as Levi squad were drinking to a successful week of work.

However, one of the squad's members wasn't drinking at all, this person being Eren Yeager, he had been with the squad for about a month, so he was relatively new, Eren didn't really like the taste of alcohol, on top of this, he didn't like the idea of losing yourself by getting drunk, high no-one got drunk in the squad, Eren didn't want to take the risk, but, he still sat with he squad, he enjoyed being with them, and they enjoyed his company.

One of the squad, Olou, was telling the story of how he had killed six titans within ten seconds.

"So there I was, standing on the roof of a house in an abandoned village, when six, SIX titans had me surrounded, the one right in front of me had stretched out it's arm, ready to take me as a snack, and you know what I did?" No-one answered, they were all pretending to be interested, they all knew the story was a hoax to impress the captain, 

"I jumped up, the arm missed me by a hair, two seconds had passed, quick as a shot, I sliced that beefy arm off, three seconds had passed, I flew forwards with my ODM, and sliced that son-of-a-bitch's neck. Five seconds had passed, five titans left, they were all close together like bricks in a wall, I shot across them all, it only took a second to kill each of 'em, as I ran across their heads in a circle, cutting their necks one by one, once they were all dead, it had been ten seconds, I tell you! Ten-" Olou bit his tongue, blood exploded in his mouth as he covered his mouth and screamed in pain. Gunther, who was sitting next to Olou, patted his back.

"That wasn't shit at all..." Gunther said with a sarcastic tone,

"Anyway, I have a TRUE story for you all!" He took a sip from his whisky bottle as he announced this proudly,

"You'll all know this one, it was last year..." Gunther began speaking, but Eren was too distracted by...her.

Petra was a pure, elegant being, her orange hair made him sigh in awe, her hazel eyes made his heart leap, and her kind personality made Eren feel like she really understood him.

Petra was also too distracted to hear Gunther's story, as she was distracted by Eren.

He was a troubled specimen, sure, but she was still mesmerised by him...those black locks...the emerald eyes...a face full of determination, kindness, and strength...it made her wet just thinking about it!

"And that's the story of how I saved the ENTIRE supply squadron by myself!" The pair were snapped back to reality when Gunther emphasised the word 'ENTIRE', they whipped their heads round, and began to clap, pretending they had been listening the whole time, 

"Great story, Gunther!" Even though he didn't hear a word of it, Eren could still tell it was a good story.

"Thank you, Eren! You remember when that happened, don't you captain?" Gunther asked, Levi nodded, 

"I remember it well, you truly formed your reputation that day, Gunther, even commander Erwin though it was a remarkable feat" Levi took a sip from his mug, he wasn't drinking alcohol, he preferred a nice, hot cup of coffee.

Olou sneered, 

"Well, any OTHER stories anyone wants to share? Anyone at all?" Olou scanned the room for anyone up to the task of telling the better story, with no response, he sighed, 

"Well, looks like I have to tell you all another story, a true one at that!"

"This'll be rich..." Eld, who was opposite to Olou, folded his arms as he made his comment, 

"Ok, it all happened in the winter, two years ago-"

"Hold on..." Eld interrupted, "Is this the one where you saved the captain from an abnormal, and when you asked for a reward, you were ordered to help the section commander to take samples from-"

"Shut the hell up right there!" Olou ordered, "That IS the one, but without the 'reward'! Anyway...two years ago, winter..." 

Fifteen minutes had passed, and Olou hadn't even finished explaining how he found Levi laying in the snow like a corpse, but Eren and Petra didn't care, they were gazing dreamily into each other's eyes, you see, they both had a a big secret...They were in a relationship

 

After a week of Eren being part of the squad, the two had developed feelings for each other, and every week since then, they took their relationship up a level. First it was just Â a little hugs and pecks on Â a the cheek, then full blown, passionate making out, then came them handling each other's body parts, i.e. handling each other's asses, and Eren playing with Petra's breasts. On top of this, no-one, including Olou, GÃ¼nther, Eld, or captain Levi knew about any of it, so it made sense that none of them knew what was going to happen that night between the pair.

After another fifteen minutes, Olou had finally finished up his story, 

"The end!" He announced, and to his suprise, he received applause from GÃ¼nther and Eld, Levi, of course, never applauded stories, and Petra and Eren looked like they were both staring at a bug or something, but he was glad to get any applause anyway, so he smiled.

"Thank you for your kind applause!" Olou nodded at Eld and GÃ¼nther, signalling them to stop, which they did, 

"I have a story!" Eld announced, "Four months ago-" Petra rose from the table, this silenced Eld immediately, 

"Captain!" Petra faced Levi and saluted him, "Eren and I are both very tired, may we be excused and go to bed...sir?" 

"Go ahead" Levi faced Petra, then Eren, then Petra again, "You'll need your rest for tomorrow, there are jobs that need taking care of" 

"Thank you, sir!" Petra exclaimed as she began to exit the room, Eren didn't need any indicators, he knew what was really going on, so he rose from his seat, said 'good night' to the rest of the squad, and followed Petra to the sleeping quarters.

 

When Eren entered the room, he was greeted with Petra  sitting on the edge of the bed on the right of the door, she was holding her right leg up in her arms, and she had produced a seductive smile on her face when she saw Eren enter the room

"You sly fox, you!" Eren exclaimed as he strode towards his hot girlfriend, and seated himself next to her, Petra had let her leg down, and turned to face her boyfriend as Eren faced her, he brushed a lock of her hair covering Petra's left eye, he then stroked her right cheek and cupped his hand around her ear, they stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, the two then leant forwards, closing their eyes, and kissed.

Their lips fit together like a jigsaw puzzle, they remained still for a moment, Eren took this opportunity, and moved his hands down to Petra's waist, enjoying every part of her curves, their lips then separated, and their eyes opened, only to re-join and shut their eyes again, this time, they began to make out.

Petra cupped Eren's cheek with her left hand, while her right was rested on his knee, her thumb stroking it, the feeling of Eren's hands on her body was amazing, even if it was just the waist, but at the same time, she really needed Eren to grope her breasts, to handle her ass, to- 

Petra's eyes widened, she could feel Eren's right hand had moved to another part of her body, this being where her womanhood was located, sure it was under two layers of clothing, being her trousers and panties, but the feeling was so overwhelming, it was the first time that area had been touched, it made her want to repay the favour, so Petra took her left hand off Eren's face, and lowered it to his private spot, she then began to handle him there, causing him to groan through their kissing, this turned Petra on by a ton, as she could feel Eren's dick growing inches by the second in her hand, not even mentioning how hard it had become.

The pair's tongues danced with each other, to each of them, their salivia tasted sweet like honey, and they loved it. Eren, had begun squeezing Petra's left breast with his left hand, though it was behind a shirt and bra, he still loved how it felt in his hand. Eren could now feel Petra's upper teeth raking across his tounge, but Eren didn't mind, he was too focused on his growing erection that Petra had provoked by handling his crotch.

Once again, their lips parted, and Petra removed her hands from Eren's face and crotch, to this, Eren became confused as to why she had stopped

"Eren...do you trust me?" 

"Of course I do" Eren assured her, "Why do you ask?" Eren tilted his head slightly to the right while asking this,  

"Because...Eren Yeager, I really want to...you know..." Petra 's head drooped downwards slightly, but Eren tilted her head back up, and gave a friendly smile,

"Honestly...I want to as well...Petra Ral" Eren said, Petra may as well have been in the rain at this point, given how wet she was, and it was at this point, she became very, very horny.

"Stand up" Petra demanded, Eren, not being one to argue, got up,

"Move back a bit" Eren became puzzled, but he did as she asked, so he took a few steps back,

"Ok...what's this for?" Eren asked, curious as to what the vixen was planning,

"Ok Eren Yeager, brace yourself..." Petra stood and approached him sexily, her hips moved in a swaying motion as she approached him, Eren was mesmerised by the way her hips swayed, he was too distracted by this to notice she then gotten on her knees and begun to tug at his belt, 

"Because you're in for a wild ride..." Petra had already removed Eren's belt, his jeans falling down as a result, she was then greeted with a large tent in Eren's boxers, indicating his raging boner, Petra looked up at Eren, and gave him a wink as she yanked down his boxers, bringing them to his ankles, Petra was then faced with Eren's seven inch cock, already hard as steel and leaking pre-cum, Petra then gripped his cock with her right hand, causing Eren to wince, she then began to pump her hand up and down.

She started slow, taking two seconds to move her hand up, then another two to bring it back down, she looked up to see her boyfriend's reaction, and wasn't disappointed to see Eren's eyes clamped shut, and him biting his own lip to hold back a moan. After a minute, Petra sped up the pace by a lot, jerking him off so fast that her hand was a blur, Eren threw his head back, and let out a loud groan, but Petra wasn't done with him yet, as she had noticed his testicles were vulnerable, ready to be attacked by her, so she lowered her head, facing Eren's ball sack, and gave it a long lick, causing Eren's legs to tense up, this gave Petra an idea.

Petra let Eren's dick go, and stood up, 

"Why did you stop?" Eren looked puzzled as he asked this, 

"Because..." Petra answered as she took her shirt off, blink and you miss it, her trousers were gone, she was in her panties and bra, she began to unbutton Eren's shirt, once his shirt was gone, she pinned him down onto the bed faster than Eren could process what was happening, she then put her face to his left ear and whispered "I know how to make this even more exciting!"

Petra let Eren loose from her grip, and then made her way down to his legs to meet back up with Eren's dick, which had shrunken to an inch since the hand job, but Petra knew how to fix this, she held his length again, and gave it a long lick up the shaft, Eren immediately threw his head back, and hissed through his teeth in sheer pleasure, seeing this, Petra began to suck on his cock, which almost instantly became hard and seven inches long again in her mouth.

Petra hummed around Eren's member, earning a sharp moan from him, his legs began to tense up as he could feel a pressure build up from his incoming orgasm, but this didn't stop Petra, in fact, it encouraged her to try something else.

She removed her mouth from Eren's dick, much to his disappointment, but this was short lived, as Petra had begun to take off her bra, when the strap was off, the bra fell, revealing the perfect c-cup breasts that Eren had been looking forward to, Petra's nipples were very hard, indicating how aroused she was by all this, she then went back down to the cock that needed release, and she sandwiched it between her tits, and began to pump it up and down using her tits, while sucking on the bear head.

"Fuuck..." Eren groaned, he didn't know how much longer he could last, knowing this, Petra picked up the pace, bouncing her tits up and down faster, and she even began licking Eren's head like a lollipop, giving him extra pleasure, this payed off, as Eren began to cum, his whole body spassed out, his legs clamped shut, Petra could feel his dick throbbing between he breasts as his hot jizz filled her mouth, which she then willingly swallowed.

After coming down from his high, Eren tilted his head up to see Petra had swallowed his cum, one thing popped into his mind, so he asked:

"How...how do I...taste?" 

"Bitter-sweet, but really good!" Petra said cheerfully, Eren smiled, 

"Petra...can I return the favor?" Eren asked, to this, Petra nodded, 

"Please do, Eren!" Petra then got up from Eren's cock, and Eren then stood up as well, Petra then took his place on the bed. Eren made his way down to Petra's panties, and began to rub her through the fabric, Petra bit her lip, she was impatient, and was tempted to beg Eren to make her cum, but she let him go at his own pace, as she could feel something as he rubbed her clitorus through the fabric. Eventually, Eren traced his fingers up her thighs, and to the sides of the only piece of clothing left on Petra, he then suddenly yanked them down, causing Petra to bite her finger in anticipation, Eren then stroked her thighs, teasing her even more than before, leading Petra to think he was going to take forever to start, but she was then taken by suprise when she felt something wet and warm on her clit, this made Petra gasp, she covered her mouth as Eren's tongue explored her womanly area.

Eren then suddenly inserted a finger into Petra, and he instantly fell in love with the feeling of the inside of her pussy, Petra then let out a long, loud moan, 

"Ooh...fuck, Eren! Give it to me!" Petra begged, hearing this, Eren then inserted two more fingers into her, while still licking the clitorus, this made Petra gasp even louder than before, and she let out another moan as her walls began to tighten around Eren's fingers, letting him know she was close to cumming,

"Eren, please...I'm gonna...aah!" Petra was on the edge at this point, just before she came, Eren removed his fingers from her, and inserted his tongue, he then used his right hand to reach up and handle her breast, he squeezed hard, this pushed Petra to her limit as she came on Eren's face, her juices exploded on his tongue, and she screamed, she attempted to cover her mouth so no-one would hear and walk in on them, and tried to hold in her scream of pleasure as she had her first orgasm.

 

It took half a minute for Petra to relax after cumming, Eren rose from his position and layed next to his girlfriend, Petra turned on her side to face him, as he did the same,

"Eren..." 

"Yes, Petra?" Eren asked, 

"I want to do one more thing before we finish...can we...you know..." Petra was silenced by Eren kissing her, when he pulled away, he gently said:

"I'd love to...Petra...as long as you're sure about this" 

"I'm sure!" Petra nodded, "I want you to take my virginity, Eren!" Hearing his, Eren nodded, he remained layed down on the bed, Petra crawled on top of him, she held his member, and pointed it towards her entrance,

"Eren, are you ready?" Petra asked, she needed to be sure Eren was fine with it, 

"I'm ready!" Eren announced as he nodded, Petra, in response, nodded as well, she then looked down at their special areas meant for each other, and lowered herself down, biting her lip in anticipation, both of them let out sighs of pleasure when Eren's length filled Petra's empty space, the feeling was unlike anything either of them had experienced before.

Petra began to rise up from Eren's length, only to slam back down again, sending a wave of pleasure through her body, she then rose and fell again, filling her with pure ecstasy as she rode Eren's cock, slowly but surely picking up the pace as she went.

Eren rose up, still balls deep in Petra, and began to thrust into her as she rode him, he cupped her ass with his hands, while Petra hugged his back with hers, their love making increased in speed as they went on, Eren loved the feeling of Petra's vaginal walls hugging his dick, and Petra loved how Eren's dick thrusted in and out of her vagina, the feeling of it running against her walls was almost hypnotic, making her feel like nothing else mattered in this world.

Suddenly, Petra felt herself get pushed backwards, her arms flopped on the bed, when she looked, she saw Eren had switched them to missionary position, but she had no time to think, as Eren was towering over her, and was thrusting into her fast, her tits bounced up and down with every thrust, she could also feel his testicles slapping against her ass with every movement.

"Mnn...fuck!" Petra moaned as Eren continued his assault, she hand her hands locked around his back, tightening her grip as he mercilessly pounded her pussy,

Petra could feel she was going to cum soon, as that all too familiar pressure build up and tightening of her walls around the relentless dick pulverising her, Petra wrapped her legs around Eren's waist, locking him in place,

"Eren, fuck me even harder, deeper, faster!" Petra begged, Eren's only response was a couple of quick breaths and a nod, as he screwed her roughly, slamming her g-spot with every thrust, and Petra loved it,

"Petra...I-I think I'm gonna...!" Eren grunted, 

"Please, cum in me, Eren! I'm about to cum as well!" Petra exclaimed as her pussy tightened around Eren even more than before, Eren felt a lot of pressure in his dick, he was scared to cum in Petra, but she was fine with it, so Eren just kept thrusting until it all became too much, 

"AAH!!"

"P-PETRA!!"

They both screamed as they came.

Petra's whole body tensed up, she slammed her eyes shut, and her muscles twitched violently as she came around Eren's cock, her juices exploded in her as her legs and arms squeezed Eren to death, Eren shot his seed into Petra at the same time, his head shot up and his eyes widened as this happened, his whole member spassed out while Petra held it tight in her pussy's vice like grip.

 

After their overwhelming high, Eren removed himself from Petra's vagina, and cuddled up next to her, Petra sighed, 

"That was...fucking amazing!" Petra exclaimed as she recalled the whole experience in her mind, 

"It was, wasn't it..." Eren sighed in response, he and Petra looked at each other again, 

"No-one will know about this, ok?" Petra said sharply, "The captain will be out for my blood if he finds out I let a rookie cum in me...let alone have sex with me to start with...O-K?"

"I promise, Petra" Eren replied, "I love you" 

"I love you, too!" Petra responded before Eren instantly fell asleep, she grinned, and looked at the ceiling, wondering how long the secret would last...

 

 

_**The end** _

 


End file.
